It is known as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,150, issued Sep. 12, 1995, for a film cartridge to be capable of thrusting a non-protruding end of a filmstrip out of the cartridge interior. The filmstrip is coiled about a film spool in the cartridge interior, and its non-protruding end is thrust out of the cartridge interior responsive to unwinding rotation of the film spool. A normally closed light-shielding door of the film cartridge is opened to permit film movement into and out of the cartridge interior. When the filmstrip is exposed and completely returned to the cartridge interior, in a camera, the light-shielding door is re-closed and a visual exposure indicator coaxially connected to the film spool is parked in a film-exposed indicating position that visibly indicates the filmstrip is exposed. Thus, the film spool must be parked in a final rotational position to park the visual exposure indicator in its film-exposed indicating position.
If the camera has a film transporting malfunction when a film section is outside the film cartridge, a problem arises as to how to return the film section to the film cartridge without first opening the camera and exposing the film section to ambient light.